


Not a Shitty wingman

by Tayamorian



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluffy, Jack becomes a Falc earlier, M/M, NHL Player Jack Zimmermann, POV Jack Zimmermann, Too much fluff, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 16:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayamorian/pseuds/Tayamorian
Summary: Jack refuses to let Shitty set him up with some guy he went to college with after Jack left yet Shitty doesn't give up the persuit as he takes Bitty to one of Jack's games then proceeds to ditch him with Jack.





	Not a Shitty wingman

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt- Imagine a matchmaker setup your OTP against their wills. However, soon they develop feelings for each other and try to keep it a secret, too stubborn to admit that the matchmaker chose a good match.

“Shitty I am not going on a blind date with someone you went to college with. That is just not happening. I don’t care how well we fit together. No I’m not going to just go cause you say he is my type. Don’t you dare give him my address. Cause he could be some crazy fan that’ll try to kidnap me! If he played hockey with you he is bound to know who I am and if not me at least my dad. Shitty I don’t have time for this.” Jack bellowed into the phone. The empty apartment felt even bigger than before as his voice echoed off the walls.

Slamming the phone down onto the counter once the call ended, he went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast before his big game that day. There wasn’t much he could really make though so he just settled on making himself a protein shake and called it good. However, there was this weight sitting on his shoulder now that he couldn’t stop thinking about how big the empty space really was. He didn’t date much anymore or at all since he was accepted into the big leagues five years ago. His life was getting pretty lonely and he was no longer a young sapling like when he first went into the league after being in college for two years.

He shook his head not wanting to damper his mood too much. The playoff games were important and he wouldn’t want to fuck them up with his saddening thoughts. Finishing off his drink, he went to take a shower and then make his pre-game PB&J. The next thing he knew, he was sitting in his car, driving towards the rink that he knew all his teammates would be waiting for him.

The locker room was filled with laughter and chirps when he arrived. The parking lot looked full which meant the game was going to be an interesting one once they got started. He wasn’t as excited as before but his anxiety hasn’t kicked in yet so that was a plus in his eyes. He tried to keep things stable ever since his overdose and so far the league’s weren’t as scary as he anticipated all those years ago.

He strapped his gear on, joined into the jokes and laughter against Tater’s new boyfriends (glad he wasn’t the only out player in the group of Falcs) and then they were on the ice. It was his home skating towards the center to do the faceoff. His mind focused in causing the sounds of the world around him to drown out. He didn’t notice his overly loud friend in the family section of the rink yet or the fact that he brought someone Jack had never met yet with him instead of one of the guys like Jack thought he would. Those being the frogs he met before he quit college to join the league.

The game was intense. After the first period the Falconers were up 2-0 which was a great start but the opposing team quickly caught up 2-2 and the third period was set in a tie neither team letting the other score a goal. Jack was able to make the win in overtime with a lucky hat trick. With two goals and an assist, he was feeling pretty good about himself so of course he agreed to go out with the guys for a celebratory beer at a local pub.

_**Jack:** hey shits, we’re all going to get a drink in a bit. meet me there?_

_**Shitty:** Hell yea brah. Also I brought a guest. Hope you don’t mind._

_**Jack:** not really. he’s welcome to come along as well._

_**Shits:** Great! Meet you there._

Jack was not expecting that the guest Shitty brought was in fact the guy he was trying to hook him up with. He was also not expecting the guy to be basically drop dead gorgeous in his own adorable way. He was especially not expecting his breath to catch when he smiled at him in a friendly gesture. The dude was short, like really short, but had these chocolate brown eyes that seemed to sparkle and melt with happiness every time he met someone new. These said eyes were currently holding Jack icey blue ones hostage under his gaze and Jack couldn’t figure out if he liked it or not.

“Bruh! You fucking killed it out there tonight!” Shitty exclaimed happily with the same enthusiasm he always had before tackling Jack into a bear hug causing him to break his gaze on the boy. With the distraction, his brain started to process again as he hugged his friend back.

“Thanks. Um. Who’s your uh friend.” Jack asked cautiously trying to make his voice not stagger all the much as he caught those eyes with his again. The smile on Shits face almost made him sick. It was the one where Jack knew he was definitely up to no good.

Shitty let go of Jack only to throw his arm around the blond boy, pulling him closer as if they’ve been friends for years. The boy seemed to be nervous though which Jack could relate but that smile told another story. It was dazzling like some things in the world could never live up to the beauty. Fuck he needed to stop thinking like this.

“This is Bitty. He went to Samwell as well like the year you left dude. Bakes the best pie in the whole fucking world.” He goes on to say and Jack rolls the name around in his head liking how it sounded.

“Shitty stop!” His Southern drawl huffs out and Jack instantly noticed the redness in his cheeks bloom from embarrassment. “Ya never know when to lay off the compliments. My name’s actually Eric. Eric Bittle.” He smiled again this time for Jack and held out his hand.

Cautiously, Jack took his hand into his own shaking it glad he could blame the slight blush on his own cheeks on the few beers he already had. “Uh nice to meet you. I didn’t know Shitty was bringing you to the game. Did you enjoy yourself?”

“Yes! Very much so. You played really good out there.” Jack concluded his voice was like honey in this moment.

“Dude you knew he was coming. I told you this morning. Let me also point out the fact that Bitty here is a fucking monster on the ice. No one can catch him. Ever.” Shitty goes on to brag and suddenly Jack understood why. He was trying to play him up to make him seem more appealing like the wing man he was.

“Shits I told you this morning that I-”

“Oh shit I think someone's calling me. Gotta skedaddle!” With that, Shitty ran off leaving Jack to stand there awkwardly with some guy he didn’t know anything about but couldn’t stop staring either.

“Um.. want a drink?” He asked softly hoping that was the right thing to ask. His thoughts were confirmed when Bitty smiled even more.

“Yes that would be lovely.”

“Okay I’ll be right back. Um.. sit where ever I guess?” Smooth. He quickly walked to the bar trying to act casual but then realized his mistake. He didn’t even ask what the guy wanted. God Jack was shit at this. “Two beers.” He told the bartender instead of freaking out. If Bitty didn’t like the drink choice, at least Jack could take it instead of letting something go to waist.

Beers in hand, he made his way through the huge crowd again seeing his friends on the team all getting drunk and flirting with the girls around them except for Tater of course who was typing away on his phone like the lovesick puppy dog he was. Jack’s eyes scanned the crowd to find the bubbly blond boy which didn’t take long to find. It was like his eyes instantly were glued onto him.

He was sat in a booth near the back where it was quietest, his nose buried into his phone which Jack found intriguing. He slightly wondered what he was doing and the only way to find out was if he walked over there. Taking a deep breath, he felt his feet start to move without thinking about it and the next thing he knew he was setting the drink down in front of Bitty. “Is this seat taken?” He asked in his monotone voice but there was a slight smile playing on his lips when he was greeted by an even bigger one.

“Nope! Sit right down Mr. Zimmermann.” Jack let out a small chuckle as he took the seat across from him sipping his beer.

“Did Shitty put you up to this?”

“Well I wasn’t going to turn down a free ticket to a Falcs game now was I?” He watched as Bitty pushed his hair back that looked as soft as it was golden, and took a swig of his beer. He would never admit to the fact that he watched his adam's apple bob when he swallowed.

“I guess. So Samwell.. Were you on the hockey team there?”

“Yes sir! I was the team captain for my senior year!.”

“Oh. Well congrats I guess. Have you always payed hockey?”

“Not at first. I was a figure skater and a good one too according to my coach.”

“Why did you stop?”

He laughed which sent a spiral of confusion to Jack but also made his heart beat ten times faster. It was rhythmic and vibrated in his soul that it already was becoming his new favorite sound. “You sound like you're interrogating me.” Bitty stated blantly.

“Oh. Sorry. Guess it comes with being a hockey robot.” He let his lips curl up again in a faint smile.

“Oh shush! There has to be something else you like more than hockey!”

“Not really. Is basically the only thing I do with my life.”

“Doubtful Mr. Zimmermann. Everyone has at least one hobby.”

“Uh,.. It’s Jack.”

“Huh?”

“Please call me Jack?”

“Oh! Sorry..” There is that bloom of red on his cheeks again and Jack was proud of himself for getting it there. He took another sip of his beer feeling the buzz start to hit him full force but he also started to feel himself relax around Bitty. He was just that easy to be around. “But seriously. What other hobbies do you have? Hockey is fun and all but there is only so much time you can dedicate to the sport and really no one knows you outside of the rink. You must do something fun with your spare time. From what I gather you don’t like to go out much.”

Jack concluded that he tends to ramble when given the chance but he didn’t mind. It filled the gaps when Jack didn’t want to speak. “Did you look me up Bittle?”

“No!” His voice must have went and octave higher and Jack let out a bigger laugh which caused Bitty to flush more. “I mean… of course not. A guy in hockey just has to know somethings. Stop getting off topic here!”

“Sorry. To answer your question, yeah I like to go out on runs and take pictures of the scenery when I have some times I guess. Or read books.” He shrugged not making such a big deal out of it.

“You never struck me as the reading type. Or photo taking kind of guy. What books do you like to read?”

“You assume things a lot, eh?”  
“Jack are you chirping me?” He faux glared at Jack which caused another bellow of laughter. Jack felt his shoulders fully relax as he leaned into the table more wanting to be closer to him. Instantly, he was captivated by the conversation since it just flowed so easily with Bitty. Before he knew it, they were talking about books, hockey, childhood stories, baking. Everything he wanted to know was answered and he didn’t give an ounce of hesitation to answer Bitty’s questions. Plus, it was so easy to laugh around the excitable blond who eyes always seemed to catch the light just right to sparkle like so.

They were still talking as the party left and Jack didn’t even stop to consider going home until a waiter came over to their table telling them they were closing in ten minutes. That’s when Jack realized that the noise from before was gone causing his cheeks to flush with embarrassment.

“Well, this was a lot of fun Jack! We should.. Do this again sometime?” Bitty asked carefully seeming a little shy about it. This sent a flutter in Jack’s stomach the way he dipped his head bashfully. He was pulling out his phone to give to Bitty before he could say anything.

“I’m free Saturday if you’d.. Like to get a coffee together? Maybe some ice time?”

“Even on your off days you have to get on the ice. Do you even have a life outside of the rink?”

“I do now.” He flirted easily which caused another flush in Bitty’s already rosy cheeks. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Bitty handed him back his phone with a nod. Standing up, Jack lead Bitty back to his car seeing as how he came with Shitty who conveniently left Bitty in Jack’s care. When Jack fell silent, Bitty easily picked up the slack rambling on about everything and anything which made a big smile form on Jack’s face. He couldn’t stop that cheesy smile as he drove Bitty back to the house he was staying in with Shitty. They bid each other a farewell a lingering promise to see each other again.

When he got back to his car there was a text on his phone that was sitting in the console up front.

_**Shitty:** Told you you would hit it off with the guy. Dont deny it either. I saw the way you guys talked alllll night bruh_

_**Jack:** shut up._

Jack would never admit that he had the best time in the world that night or the fact that Shitty was the best matchmaker in the world. He’d probably buy him a new car or something to show his thanks if things worked out with Bitty which Jack could say for certain that he knew it would.


End file.
